In some known LIDAR systems, multiple lasers are may be used to estimate range and velocity of moving objects. However, even with the use of multiple lasers, the range and velocity estimates can be distorted by, for example, multipath effects or other interference. Also, because laser components are complex and costly, the use of multiple lasers in a LIDAR system can be expensive and relatively difficult to maintain. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.